El trabajo de un niñero
by HarukaKirkland
Summary: Ludwing tiene que cuidar de los sobrinitos de Antonio, Feliciano y Romano Vargas, pero estos pequeños gemelos no son tan inocentes como el creia... GerIta & Germano / AU


**Titulo: El trabajo de un niñero**

**Pareja: Alemania x Romano/Ludwing x Lovino. Alemania x Italia/Ludwing x Feliciano. Muy, muy leve Espamano.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon. Shota. AU**

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben, Hetalia y todo lo que conlleva es mío. USO, bien ya quisiera poder decir eso pero lamentablemente mi imaginación no es tan awesome como para haber creado Hetalia. Solo la historia es mía, de mí, para ustedes. Primer fic de una pequeña saga que estoy haciendo llamada "HetaShota", mas información al acabar el fic :D.**

**El Trabajo de un Niñero**

_***~By: Haruka Kirkland~***_

Un rubio alemán suspiro, cansado, mientras aparcaba su auto en la acera.

Al bajar del carro, enfrente de él se alzo una bonita casa de dos pisos, pintada de un color chocolate.

Él ya había estado infinidad de veces en esa casa, pero solamente para fiestas a las que era invitado, jamás había estado ahí para hacer un trabajo tan humillante como el que haría.

Su amigo, Antonio, había olvidado que hoy trabajaba y le había dicho a su hermana que cuidaría de sus hijos. Así que ahora él, Ludwing Beilschmidt, tendría que cuidar de los sobrinos de su amigo.

Suspiro de nuevo y toco la puerta; cuando esta se abrió, pudo ver a un chico alto y de piel morena, mientras que unos niños de entre 12 y 11 años jaloneaban sus ropas clamando por pasta.

-Hola, Lud. Qué bueno que llegaste, voy retrasado para el trabajo- sonrió el español- Mira, este pequeñito es Feli- señalo a un italiano que, curiosamente, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Vee~ Ciao! – saludo, sonriendo alegremente.

Esa sonrisa le gusto al alemán, que casi sonríe al ver la carita tierna del pequeño.

-Y el es mi Lovi-Love-

-No me digas así estúpido- bramo el otro pequeño italiano.

-Bien, si no quieres recibir un cabezazo en el estomago solo dile Lovino-

Ludwing miro a Lovino, este le regreso la mirada con el ceño fruncido y le saco la lengua.

-A que es una ternurita- comento Antonio.

Ludwing miro raro a su amigo, no había notado ni una pizca de sarcasmo en su comentario y la manera en que veía al italiano lo extraño aun mas, lo veía con una ternura y amor desbordantes.

-Bueno, la pasta ya está servida, solo dales de comer y no te molestaran mas- después de eso, el español partió.

El extraño trió entro en la casa y fueron de inmediato a comer.

-Vee~… Ludwing…- susurro Feliciano.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿Puedo llamarte Lud?-

El alemán casi vuelve a sonreír, esa carita que ponía el italiano menor lo derretía.

-Claro que puedes-

-Wai~! Entonces tú puedes decirme Feli-

-Está bien-

Feliciano abrazo fuertemente al rubio.

-Vee~ espero que nos llevemos bien-

Antes de que Ludwing pudiera responder, un balón impacto contra su rostro.

-¡Tu pata mutante! ¡¿Quién te crees como para andar abrazando a mi _fratello_ con esas confiancitas? – bramo Lovino.

-Vee~ ¿Estás bien Lud? ¡Fratello, no hagas esas cosas!-

Ludwing se fue recuperando poco a poco del golpe, de repente una pequeña alarma sonó.

-Te salvo la campana stronzo- gruño el castaño mayor.

-Vee~ es hora de la siesta de la tarde-

Ambos italianos subieron por las escaleras hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

El rubio suspiro, esos gemelos Vargas eran un grave problema.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ver tranquilamente la T.V.

-O-oe stronzo!- grito Lovino desde su habitación.

El rubio se levanto y camino hasta el cuarto del italiano mayor.

-¿Qué sucede Lovino?- pregunto entrando

Más no se esperaba la imagen con la que se encontró: Un pequeño Lovino de 11 años sentado en su cama con los pantalones abajo, mientras un pequeño bulto se formaba en sus calzoncillos.

-¿Q-q-que haces?- grito alarmado el alemán.

-Y-yo solo estaba dormido y… y me sentí raro así que me *snif* desperté… me duele aquí abajo- murmuro tocándose la entrepierna, con las lagrimas por salir –S-supongo que aunque seas un estúpido sabes qué me pasa ¿M-me voy a morir?

¡Mein Gott! ¿Qué Antonio no había hablado antes con sus sobrinos sobre _eso_? Ya saben, _la charla. _Aquella charla incomoda que todos quieren evadir pero que siempre llegaba.

-¿A-Antonio no ha hablado sobre esto con ustedes?-

-Ese idiota solo sabe hablar de tomates y sobre "lo lindo que es Feli-chan" –

-Bueno, ¿no se los han enseñado en la escuela?-

-Me quedo dormido en la mayoría de clases, no me gusta estudiar-

¡Y así quería saber algo! Este niño era todo un problema, problema que él tendría que solucionar.

-B-bien, b-bájate l-a ro-ropa i-interior- balbuceo como pudo.

Lovino obedeció y retiro sus ropas, quedando solo con su camisita café.

-N-no era necesario que te la quitaras…- Lud tomo una bocanada de aire y se hinco enfrente del moreno. -S-solo no me golpees por lo que voy a hacer… es necesario…-

El rubio tomo la erección del italiano entre sus manos, comenzando a sobarla.

-¿Q-que haces b-bastardo? Ahh mmm- gimió Lovino echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tú tienes una erección, esto te pasara muy seguido a lo largo de tu adolescencia. La manera de que termine es tocándote- explico Ludwing, con la voz un poco ronca.

-S-se Ahh siente b-bien- susurro el castaño gimiendo cada vez más alto.

Bien, es un hecho, Ludwing se sentía como un pedófilo de primera, pero estaba disfrutando de oír los suaves gemidos que botaba el pequeño y un bulto en sus pantalones le advirtió que quizá esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Bien, tu sigue haciéndolo- susurro con voz grave, soltando el pene de Lovino.

-E-espera… hazlo tu… m-me da miedo hacerlo yo mismo- susurro Lovi, cegado por el placer que le habían dado las manos alemanas.

Ludwing dudo un poco pero la imagen de ese pequeño chico con una punzante erección delante de él lo tentaba de sobre manera.

Camino de vuelta a la cama y se subió en el lecho, colocando sus rodillas al lado de las caderas del moreno.

Con una mano tomo de nuevo la erección del menor y comenzó a masajearla suavemente, con la mano que tenia libre alzo la playera de Lovino y pellizco las rosadas tetillas de este.

-¿Cómo se siente?- gruño bajo, admirando las reacciones italianas.

-Ahh nggg r-raro… te-ngo c-calor… -

En un movimiento peligroso, Ludwing guio su boca hasta uno de los botoncitos rosados, lamiéndolo con maestría, mientras que su mano se ocupo de erectar el otro pezón.

-¡B-basta! Ahh y-yo mmm ngg a-algo anda mal… Waa m-me voy a ahh hacer p-pipi…-

Las pequeñas manitas de Lovino estaban aferradas a las colchas y sus caderas alzadas permitiendo un mejor roce con la mano del mayor.

Ludwing sonrió levemente y aumento el ritmo que llevaba, logrando que el menor llegara a su orgasmo.

El rubio aparto sus manos del pequeño, irguiéndose para contemplar el menudo cuerpo de bajo suyo.

-¿Q-que es eso…?- susurro con agotamiento Lovino, mientras señalaba el líquido que tenía Ludwing en sus manos.

-Semen. Es lo que sale cuando terminas de tocarte- explico casi con dulzura.

Lovi miro la entrepierna del mayor, logrando ver el gran bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

-S-supongo q-que de-debo de agradecerte de-de la misma f-forma- susurro bajo el menor, empezando a sentar al rubio sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haces Lovino?- pregunto Ludwing alarmado.

Ese castaño apenas era un chiquillo, no pensaría…

Su mente se nublo cuando sintió las pequeñas manitas del menor sobre el cierre de su pantalón, bajándolo. Seguidamente sintió como bajaba sus bóxers, dejando al aire su palpitante miembro.

-Y-yo no sé cómo hacer esto, a-así que no-no te quejes stronzo-

Esa última palabra casi hace sonreír al alemán.

Las jóvenes e inexpertas manitas comenzaron a darle placer al rubio, sacando gruñidos roncos de su garganta, el castaño –viendo que lo que hacía funcionaba- aumento el ritmo que llevaban sus manos, apretando de vez en cuando.

A Lovino aquel enorme miembro se le hacia _antojable, _además de que sentía una tremenda curiosidad por descubrir como sabría. Ya saben, _la curiosidad mato al gato_.

El italiano no reprimió sus impulsos y llevo al pene del mayor hasta su boquita, sacando un aullido de parte del excitado alemán.

Lovino fue lamiendo cada trocito del miembro entre sus manos, mordiendo de vez en cuando. Intento que el pene de Ludwing cupiera entero en su boca pero simplemente o su boca era muy pequeña o el miembro del mayor era demasiado grande. Quizá ambas cosas.

Ludwing aparto la cabeza del menor cuando sintió que iba a correrse, enfadando un poco al menor ya que todo el semen le salpico en la cara.

-¡Idiota! ¡Esta era mi camisa favorita! ¡Tú la vas a lavar cara de patata!- grito furioso el pequeño.

Ludwing estaba demasiado ahogado en el placer como para escuchar las quejas del menor; en un movimiento algo brusco recostó nuevamente a Lovino.

-¿Qué haces imbécil?- bramo el castaño, aun enojado.

Ludwing acerco su boca al oído del menor, lamiendo un poco la orejita.

-Perdóname Lovino, no puedo parar. Recuerda, tu empezaste esto, yo solo quiero terminarlo…-ronroneo sensualmente.

-¿D-de que mierda…? ¡Ahh!- Lovino soltó un alarido cuando algo entro en su ano, causándole un terrible dolor.

-Relájate o dolerá mas…-

Lovino aferro sus manos a la espalda del mayor, enterrando sus uñas en la tela.

Ludwing aprecio un cambio en el rostro del italiano, notando que ya empezaba a disfrutar del acto. Suavemente, introdujo otro de sus dígitos, tijereteando para dilatar la pequeña entrada.

Por su parte a Lovino no le costó tanto acostumbrarse al segundo dedo, pero cuando llego en tercero aulló del dolor y del placer que eso le causo.

Ludwing se ocupaba de masajear el miembro nuevamente erecto del menor, intentando que el dolor pasara de esa forma.

-Q-quizá no nhggg se aahh mucho p-pero t-tu no… deberías de ah~ hacer eso c-con mi trasero- ronroneo Lovino, con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Solo te hago sentir bien-

Ludwing se sentía fuera de si, jamás creyó que haría esto con un pequeño niño, pero la situación le agradaba de sobre manera; la forma en que el interior de Lovino se moldeaba a sus dedos lo enloquecía, no podía esperar a meter su pene dentro de ese apretado y húmedo lugar.

Cuando el alemán sintió que Lovino ya estaba suficientemente mojado y dilatado reemplazo sus dedos con la punta de su miembro, al ver que Lovino no se quejaba metió por completo su pene.

Mein Gott… eso se sentía mejor de lo que Ludwing pudo imaginar, anteriormente ya lo había hecho con un par de hombres pero esto era mil veces mejor, las paredes anales de Lovino se ceñían sobre su duro pene.

-Ahh~ d-duele s-stronzo… ¡Sácalo! - grito el castaño, sintiendo una dolorosa intrusión.

Ludwing no contesto, solo beso los labios del más pequeño, acallando sus quejas; eso dejo shockeado a Lovino, él nunca había besado antes… bueno, quizá alguna vez practico un poco con Feliciano pero esto era diferente, la manera en que el alemán le besaba solo logro hacer que se olvidara del mundo y del dolor. Solo quería estar con ese alemán patata-mutante.

-S-sigue…-

Ludwing siguió la orden del castaño y comenzó a embestir, obligándose a frenar sus deseos de follar sin compasión alguna a ese delicioso culito italiano que parecía haberle arrebatado la cordura.

-I-idiota n-no te frenes… dame m-más duro Maldizione!- grito Lovino, abriendo mucho más las piernas.

Le urgía que el mayor le diera más duro, mucho más duro.

Las embestidas de tornaron salvajes y desesperadas, Lovino se sentía en el cielo cada el alemán tocaba un punto concreto en su interior, sentía que se desmayaría.

Ludwing amaba la manera en que ese italiano jadeaba bajo él, y además el que Lovino aprendiera a dar besos con lengua tan rápido lo había dejado perplejo. Este niño no era para nada un santo, le sorprendía que esta fuera su primera vez.

El rubio dio una última estocada y se corrió dentro del menor, este lo siguió de cerca, corriéndose entre los dos.

-T-tendrás que lavar mi camisa _Lovi_-

-¡No me digas así maldito cara de patata!- gruño.

Ludwing acostó al menor y lo tapo con las sabanas, acostándose el al lado.

Un beso apasionado por parte de Lovino lo tomo desprevenido.

-Ti amo stronzo patata…- susurro muy bajo escondiendo su cara en el cuello del rubio.

-Ich liebe dich- acaricio los castaños cabellos del menor con ternura.

-Vee~ ¡Ahora me toca a mi Lud!-

Ambos se voltearon alarmados hacia la puerta, encontrando ahí a un pequeño Feli que los miraba emocionado y con la mano derecha en alto, señalando que era su turno.

Ludwing sonrió y Lovino se aferro mas fuerte a la camisa del alemán frunciendo el ceño, celoso.

_**8:00 pm. Casa de la familia Fernández Carriedo.**_

-Gracias Lud, te agradezco que hallas cuidado de los chicos- sonrió el español, despidiendo a Ludwing.

-_Fue un placer, _Antonio- sonrió el rubio, yéndose en su carro.

Aquella sonrisa asusto un poco al español, le parecía que Ludwing estaba disfrutando de un chiste privado. Se encogió de hombros y fue a preparar la cena.

Al terminar se asomo por las escaleras y grito:

-¡Feli-chan, Lovi-Love! ¡Ya llegue, bajen a cenar~!-

Pudo ver como Lovino se asomaba con el ceño fruncido y bajaba muy, _muy_ _despacio _las escaleras.

Antonio se extraño un poco pero fue hasta la mesa y se sentó a comer la paella que había preparado.

Cuando Lovino llego a la mesa aparto la silla y comió parado, extrañando aun más a su tío.

-Hey, ¿Y Feli?- pregunto el moreno, preocupado.

-No tiene hambre, le duele el trasero…- susurro bajo, tan bajo que el español no oyó lo último.

-¿No te vas a sentar?-

-N-no puedo…- frunció el ceño, sonrojado.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre?...- y de ahí Antonio soltó todo su repertorio de preguntas estúpidas y/o molestas, según el italiano.

-Maldizione! ¡Cállate ya estúpido! ¡A mí y a Feliciano nos duele el maldito trasero por haber tenido sexo con la patata mutante! ¿¡Ya, contento!-

Pero Antonio no contesto, se había desmayado.

Lovino fue hasta el teléfono y marco con lentitud un número que se había aprendido de memoria.

_**-¡Beilschmidt! ¿Quién habla?-**_

Estúpidas y raras maneras de contestar el teléfono tenían los alemanes*, casi le destrozan el tímpano al italiano.

_**-¡No grites stronzo! Soy Lovino-**_

_**-¿Lovino? ¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Cuídate de Antonio. Lo sabe- **_y colgó el teléfono.

Mientras, en la casa de la familia Beilschmidt, un preocupado Gilbert intentaba despertar a su hermano desmayado.

_**Owari…?**_

N/A: Daa pues esto es. Jamás había hecho un Lemmon shota así que haber como quedo. ¿Quieren saber que paso entre Feli y Lud? Si es así dejen su review. Se supone que el plan es que este fic sea de dos capítulos, ósea uno Germano y otro Gerita, pero eso ya lo deciden ustedes.

Sobre mi saga… Pueden pedir parejas, excepto: Giripan, TurEgi, RoChu, NorIce, DenSu y cualquier pareja que separe el UsUk (FrUk, Ameripan etc.) Tengo ya tres fics mas planeados: "Gatito, Gatito" – Turquía x Shota!Grecia, "Por favor y Gracias" – UK x Shota!US y "Clases Extra" – España x Shota!Romano. Ustedes deciden cual quieren primero.

*Según unas cosas que leí en Google los alemanes contestan el teléfono gritando su apellido :B

"_**I'm not jealous, no I'm not, I just want everything she's got"**_


End file.
